


Pet Names

by IvanW



Series: One and Done [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Contemplation, Love, M/M, New Relationship, One Shot, Romance, actions speak louder than words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Jim wonders what endearment to use for Spock
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: One and Done [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910197
Comments: 27
Kudos: 262





	Pet Names

“Baby.”

Jim glanced over to Spock, who currently sat behind his terminal in his quarters. Working on reports, of course.

Jim was still nude from their prior activities as he lounged on top of Spock’s bed, stomach down, resting his chin on his hand contemplating pet names for Spock.

Spock, naturally, had redressed in his uniform to do the reports. Spock made a face.

“No?”

“I am not an infant and I do not care at all for the comparison.”

Jim nodded. “Babe?”

“No.”

“Sugar lips?” Jim chuckled. “Nah. You have great lips, no doubt about that, but they don’t particularly taste like sugar.”

Spock sniffed. “No they do not. Nor do I wish to be called such a thing.”

“Dear? No. I sound like an old waitress in a diner calling you ‘dear’.” Jim sighed. He turned over onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

Spock shook his head and made more notations on his report.

“Sweetheart?” Jim suggested.

“That is marginally better than the others,” Spock allowed.

Jim snorted. “A ringing endorsement if ever I heard one.”

He closed his eyes. He would like to fall asleep, honestly, but it’s warm in Spock’s room and he feels like he might burst into flames. He was eventually going to have to beg Spock to lower the temperature or he’d have to go back to his own quarters. Their relationship was new and they hadn’t quite got all the logistics worked out.

“What did Uhura call you?”

“You wish to call me the same thing Nyota did?”

“Hell no. I want to know what not to use.”

“When she used any it was generally ‘honey’.”

Jim winced. Yeah, he would get over all that someday. Honest.

“Not that then.”

He lapsed into silence again. Might have sort of dozed, he wasn’t sure.

“Do Vulcans have them?”

A long pause.

Then…

“What?”

“Endearments for their lovers.”

“Yes. Ashayam for one. Ashal-veh for another.”

The words sounded strange to his ears, but he attempted to say them.

And got one of Spock’s very rare laughs.

“You’re laughing at me,” he grumbled. “Was my pronunciation that terrible?’

“Horrendous.”

Jim sighed again. Scratched his belly. “I’m kind of hungry.”

“Do you wish me to obtain food from the replicator for you?”

Jim turned back over onto his stomach and looked at Spock. “I don’t know. I should probably head back to my own quarters.”

Spock kept his gaze on his terminal. “You do not wish to stay?”

“I do, sure, but it’s really hot and I don’t want to—”

“Computer lower temperature twenty-five percent.”

The difference was instant and Jim smiled. But he felt guilty.

“Won’t it bother you?”

“No, I am fully clothed and if it does, I will wear a sweater.”

Jim sat up. “Something cool might be nice. I don’t know. Sherbet maybe?”

He watched as Spock made him some and contemplated.

“No suggestions for an endearment then?”

Spock brought the sherbet over to him. “I do though you may not appreciate it.”

“Give it to me.” He stuck his spoon in the bowl of rainbow sherbet.

“You are Jim and I am Spock. I like our names. Why not simply call each other by those?”

Jim frowned. “But what about…I don’t know. Affection?”

“Do you really need a pet name from me to know that I am completely, hopelessly in love with you?”

Jim’s heart skipped a beat. Well, there it was, all laid out and everything.

“When put like that? Definitely not.”

“Do you love me, Jim?”

He smiled. “Just as hopelessly so.”

“Then endearments matter very little.”

Jim thought about that as he took another bite of sherbet. Spock lowered his room temperature and made him what he wanted. Surely that was a bigger indicator of affection than whether Spock called him _Ashayam_ or he called Spock _Sweetheart_.

“You’re right. As usual.” He reached for Spock’s hand and tugged him toward the bed. “Finish those reports later.”

Spock joined him on the bed and when Jim offered him a bite of sherbet, Spock took it.

Yeah, Jim thought. He and Spock were very good the way they were.


End file.
